07ghostfandomcom-20200214-history
Kapitel 25
Kapitel 25: Setting Off is the twenty-fifth chapter overall, and second chapter of Volume 5 of the 07-Ghost manga series. The volume was released on the 24th of November 2007 in Japan. Its ISBN is 978-4-7580-5230-4. Summary Bishops Castor and Labrador kill the remaining guards that seek the vessel of the Eye of Mikhail, as Teito Klein, having passed the exam, escapes through a secret passage created by the Pope, guided by Labrador's plants. Labrador warns Teito of the challenges he faces and Teito states that he will follow Father Fea Kreuz's steps and go to The Land of Seele as he was destined to do. Assistant Lance then rewards Teito with his own Clergy Pass and declares that from henceforth, he is to be Bishop Frau's apprentice. As the prince flees the Church with his protector, Castor and the others stay behind to hold off incoming pursuers. Frau then begins to tell Teito what must be obtained before reaching Seele, the so-named Cursed Tickets from the Seven Houses of God of the Barsburg Empire, and that where they're headed is actually the very 'end of the world'. After a while, Frau and Teito exit through the Seventh District's back alleys where Frau immediately has Teito put up his hood to hide himself. He encounters a man hurting his young slave and both clergymen react to save him, in the process fending off some persistent pursuers and angering the slave's owner, Carl. The slave introduces himself as Capella. Meanwhile, Ayanami's troops enter Antwort: Raggs' last allied country fortified with ice and snow, with Shuri Oak joining the team as Ayanami's new begleiter by the request of his father. Ayanami then declares that although there does not exist a reason for the army to attack Antwort as the Eye had already surfaced in the Seventh District, he may still obtain what he needed from there. Characters in order of Appearance Quotes from this Chapter *''"Teito-kun, From the time you came to the church, there has been a deep darkness within your heart. In your eyes there is someone that holds in hand a two-edged sword. To bring about divine protection, or to bring about destruction. If you do not face the darkness, you will let yourself fall into ruin and become the latter..."'' _Labrador about Teito's Bridge of Tribulation (Page 05) *''"--if it's true...that people are promised three dreams by God when they live...I want to find proof of my own existence. And then, definitely I have a feeling I'll be able to solve all the mysteries. That's why...from now on I'm going to follow you, Father."'' _Teito, thought (Page 17/18) *Castor: ...Don't you remember, when Frau took the priesthood examination? ''Labrador: I don't want to remember that... Lance: ''It' was as though there was a storm and a great earthquake. Because of Frau, everyone's darkness was completely erased. Thanks to that, the students other than Frau had to be re-graded separately. '' _conversation between the ghosts about Frau's exam days (Page 19) *''"The only one who can save Frau is that child."'' _Labrador about what Teito would be to Frau (Page 20) *Konatsu: Speaking so frankly in front of Ayanami-sama...!! Certainly a rare and endangered species, Lt. Commander! ''Hyuuga: Already on the verge of extinction, Konatsu!'' _humorous conversation betwwen officers in the fleet about Shuri's lack of common sense (Page 23) Differences between the manga and the anime *Capella and Carl made their debut in this chapter, but did not appear in episode 25. *The Barsburg military set off for Antwort in this chapter, but did not in episode 25. *Mikage's spirit appeared and spoke to Teito in this chapter, but did not in episode 25. Site Navigation Category:Manga Category:Volume 5 Category:Chapters